


The Stray

by Forever_Fish



Series: The Stray [1]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Bloodborne, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Fish/pseuds/Forever_Fish
Summary: Shay is a street rat, taken in by a young Lady Maria, to what end? even she doesn't know.





	1. Chapter 1

I stare up at the gray sky, watching as the snow falls.  All I feel is cold. The silence around me is piercing, only till it’s broken by the soft crunch of padded feet off in the distance. I turn my head and see it of in the distance, one of those monsters that took over the city. I watch it snuffling the ground, it must be following my scent. If it is, then this is the end it will only take a few minutes to get here. I sigh and turn my face back to the sky, the snow falls, it feels cold on my face and this is going to be the last thing I see or feel, I close my eyes, savoring the last breaths I will have, and thinking of the family and friends I had lost, when I open them again, The beast had lumbered closer, realizing a fresh meal was only a few meters away. It’s growling and I can almost feel its breath on my throat and i close my eyes, when with a ring of steel on steel, and a Yelp I felt a warm rain drops on my face, and opened my eyes as the beasts head made a dull wet thump at my feet. 

I never heard her approach, but when I looked around I saw her, walking away, even over the snow covered stone of the bridge, she seemed to glide, silent as a wraith. She held her sword loosely at her side, blood still dripping from the tip of the blade. When I turned to look at the beast, and I see its body still several yards away, and it’s head at my feet. In shock I tu rn to look back at the woman who saved my life, and see she is stopped and looking at me, or rather, watching me with curiosity. This woman who came out of nowhere and sliced a beast clean in two, somehow seemed intrigued with me.  

“Are you coming girl?” she asked 

without a word and as fast as I could manage I’m on my feet, running after this woman I do not know 

“what is your name” she asked when I was close enough. I nearly topple into her and she has to grab my shoulder to steady me. It takes me a moment to respond, “well? You do have a name don’t you?” I nod quickly

“Shay” my voice is too soft but the woman smiled anyway

“You may call me Maria, now come, let’s get you cleaned up” Maria turned and continued down the bridge toward a carriage, pulled by two horses. 

.       . .

 

Night fell fast and it was nearly dawn when we reached Maria’s home, but I was unprepared for the shear size of it, a castle with statues taller than any man I’d ever seen in the front lawn, that next to the building they stood in front of seemed small, and guards at the entrance who raised an eyebrow at me but didn’t say anything when Maria waved them off.

At some point I dozed during the ride but before I fell asleep Maria told me stories  of her adventures; she had done amazing things, from defending her home from the beasts that had left the city, to assisting in the relocation of those that had survived to small communities on the coasts. When we arrive at the door we are greeted by another woman shrouded in all black her face concealed by a bone mask. The woman chucked, and the sound was warm, giving me a sense of calm and security around her.

“Bringing home strays now are we?’ she asked her voice melodic with a hint of a smile in her tone. 

“Keep it down Elaine” Maria muttered ushering me through the door, before she followed me she turned to the older woman “are you going back out already?” she asked keeping one hand on the door. 

“Beasts don’t hunt themselves and many are becoming bolder; moved out of the cities” the woman turned and continued down the stairs.

“Stay safe,” Maria called after her, Elaine simply waved hand and kept going as the door closed behind her. There was silence for a moment then Maria moved and took my hand, leading me past the watching maids who miled about in the foyer, “first a bath, then we can eat.” I didn’t say anything, as cold as I was, the promise of warmth had my heart racing. 

Maria took me to a simple bath house in the lower levels of the castle, she told me it was filled by a natural hot spring that ran through the mountain. I blush as she reached for my shirt hem, the thin cloth barely holding together as she pulled it over my head, I wrapped my arms around myself covering my chest, Maria gave me a kind smile and reached up to touch my cheek, her steely gray eye meeting mine 

“You have nothing to fear from me.” her voice soft and she pulled my hands away, I didn’t resist letting her pull away the binding around my chest and untie the string holding my pants up. I stepped away from them, and followed Marias gesture to slip into the water. The pool wasn’t deep, only reaching to my shoulders as I sank to my knees, the hot water prickling at my cold skin. I closing my eyes and sunk keeper until my nose just above the water line. There was a clater that made me jump and I turned to see Maria slipping into the pool her bare skin shown like moonlight in the glow of the candles. She crossed over to me; the water skirting around her hips, before sinking to her knees.

“Quiet little thing aren’t you?” she said a smile playing across her lips “Now I know your name, but I can’t help but notice I’ve done all the talking, now tell me where do you come from? how did you come to be on that bridge?” she looked at me expectantly and I shook my head

“There is nothing to tell” I didn’t meet her eyes. “I lived in an orphanage but when I came of age I ended up on the streets, when the beasts came I tired to leave with the crowds but fell behind, that is why I was on the bridge.” 

Maria didn’t respond, and we sat in silence for a while until a tall willowy wisp of a woman practically floated into the room carrying a tray full of fine glass vials with colored liquid in them.

“Thank you Helen please leave them by the edge and go.” the woman said nothing but stooped to set the tray down and left. Maria moved to pick up a vile and a cloth before coming back over to me. When she poured the liquid onto the rag and reached for me, I flinched back and saw her smile , “it’s just oil, it will help to clean your skin.” I relaxed, it wasn’t the rag that made me flinch, when her hand touched my shoulder my back stiffened, if she noticed she didn’t say anything, but her touch made my heart flutter. She ran the cloth over my skin leaving behind a subtle scent of honey and lavender.

“Why are you doing this?” I asked, “I assume you don’t take in every stray and help them bathe” Maria pulled the cloth across my shoulders staying quiet for a moment.

“No I don’t,” she traced my collar bone, and up my neck, making my skin tingle “but, I also don’t just let young women freeze to death in winter. As to helping other women bathe, it is a kindness, in other parts of the world, large groups of people bathe together, wash each other.” she slid her hand down to my legs and stopped “However, I see something in you, and I intend to see how far I can push you” there was a light in here eyes, that made my heart skip a beat and my cheeks flushed as she leaned closer, her nose almost touching mine when a man came in. 

“Lady Maria, dinner is ready, shall I send some clothes in for you and your” he cleared his throat “guest”

“Yes, and in the future, don’t interrupt me” her voice took a sudden and sharp edge to it, which made me feel bad for the man, but i kept my mouth shut as Maria huffed, and turned back to me

“I think you could finish up here, while I go find something for you to wear ” she said sliding the rag into my hand and climbing out of the pool. 

I sunk back into the water my heart feeling like it was about to jump out of my chest. It took several minutes for me to get my breathing back under control, then I closed my eyes and slipped under the water, letting my myself float, gently down to the stone bottom everything seemed so surreal. I wondered if I had actually died on that bridge and this was some kind of after life, it would fit. I was about ready to accept that I had died when the burning in my chest made me push off the bottom and gasp when i broke the surface bringing the warm moist air in bath house into my lungs.

“What the hell have I gotten into.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so i know its been a while, since the holiday happened. im trying to get onto a biweekly publishing schedule. ALSO thanks to everyone who read the last chapter and left a comment, or a Kudos, it means a lot to me. hope you enjoy this next chapter.

I stood in the courtyard, eight years after arriving in the castle having grown into my role here. Maria, needing a reason to keep me around, inducted me into her castle guard and gave me every opportunity to advance myself. Now I stood as one of her four Lieutenants. 

I brought my sword up and tensed for the impact my ears ringing as the steel clashed together. Keeping my abdomen and arms tensed I stepped forward on my right foot forcing Maria back. The adjustment of my weight made me unsteady however and my opponent took advantage of that, throwing her elbow into my left side sending me flying sideways into the dirt. I grunted when I hit the ground, my sword clanging loudly as it skidded away from me. After a moment I rolled onto my stomach and reached for my weapon, stopped by the sword that plunged into the ground in front of me.

“You’re still telegraphing your moves and your left side is weak.” Maria said dropping into a low squat next to me, a smile on her lips. 

I sighed and laid my head down my face in the dirt

“I just don’t get it, all I do is train and I’m still not strong enough to beat you.” I pushed myself up only to be flipped onto my back and pinned down Maria straddling my hips, I sighed and rested my hands her sides.

“You train with your sword, striking and blocking, footwork. Which is why you aren’t getting any stronger. You’re not pushing yourself to go further,” She leaned down her face close to mine, “I wonder if I’ve gone too easy on you.” she whispered. 

I narrowed my eyes at her and gripped her hips leveraging myself to flip us both, and pinning her beneath me, her wrists held fast above her head.

“You never go easy on me.” I said low next her ear, my lips grazing her skin. I heard her chuckle and that made me smile. As I leaned up she caught my lips in a soft kiss that made my cheeks flush, and my grip slacken, which like in our swordplay Maria took advantage of. She twisted her hands to catch mine and effortlessly sit up forcing my hand behind my back and sliding my neck tie off using that to bind my wrists together. All the while she never broke from the kiss. I didn’t mind. Though when I heard the door to the courtyard creek open my eyes shot wide. Maria was already moving, sliding around me as carefully as she could, lowering me to the ground. She placed a knee on my back and pulled the tie tighter, making me hiss in pain.

 “You’re sloppy, predictable you’ll never make the Queen’s guard like this, honestly I wonder why I waste my time on you.” Maria snapped, her tone cold and sharp.Something I was use to at this point. She looked up seeing Gabriel sauntered into the yard, and both of us let out a sigh, and Maria helped me up untying me.

“I might say you are just as  sloppy M’lady. That is the second time this week I caught you two.” Gabriel said 

Gabriel was a short slender man, with sandy blond hair and the chief of staff at the Cainhurst Castle, also one of the two people outside of Maria and myself allowed to know of mine and Maria’s attraction to each other. Elaine, the woman I had seen when I first arrived here, being the other.

“If you two aren’t more careful Queen will find out, and I don’t just mean here, or in the bath house. Particularly Shay, your late-night patrols of the Castle, your absence has been noted, and the maids love any good gossip they can get their hands on.” he raised an eyebrow at me and looked down.

“Right.” I fixed my tie and walked over to my sword, picking it up and inspecting the blade for any damage, pleased with what I found I slid it back into my sheath and turned to Maria. “I’m sorry M’lady, if I cause you any trouble.” I said my tone stiff as I looked at her,

“Don’t be sorry because those bitter old hens can’t find anything else to talk about besides the lieutenant of the guard slipping away for some quiet during her patrols.” she crossed her arms and looked to Gabriel “Now you never show up unless something needs tending to, so spit it out,” Maria said and watched Gabriel clear his throat and tugged at the collar of his pressed coat.

“Actually, it is about the Queen. She is Arriving...” that had both Maria and myself frozen stiff as a board

“And by that you mean?” Maria’s words were careful as if the Queen of Yharnam was about to waltz through the courtyard doors any second

“Her carriage is crossing the bridge.” 

I took off tearing through to corridors taking the stone steps three at a time, as I headed for the front doors. I barely noticed the rest of the staff hustling around me making preparations. The Queen almost never left the city preferring to stay closer to her subjects, making her presence as dominating as possible

As I dashed toward the ranks of men lined up to see the Queen’s entrance, I looked for my fellow Lieutenants, and Captain, it wasn’t hard. When I ran past the rest of the men, Cleo, my second in command and the only other woman among the guard, held out my officers jacket. I gave her a grateful nod when I flew past taking  the coat with me and sliding it over my shoulders, the coat was clean and pressed which was a stark contrast with my dirty face and pants. I hastily pulled my hair back with a leather cord only just holding the majority of my hair back. I ignored the glare of Captain Braiden when I slid into line and held my head up just as the first of the Queen’s guard, came into view. Soldiers clad in pristine silver armor mounted on horses darker than any I’d ever seen in the Cainhurst stable. Behind them Golden horses with hooves the size of my head pulled the Queen's Carriage When her carriage passed, I glanced up at the window seeing nothing but a vague silhouette I looked back down as the rest of her guard passed and waited for my comrades to relax, when they finally did, I turned to the Captain.

“Where the hell were you?” He snarled and I flinched.

“Sorry sir, I was walking along the back-cliff face, I went down on a loose rock.” I learned to lie easily long ago. Though the Captain looked at me with suspicion he didn’t question me further.

“Get cleaned up, we’re to be present for the Queen’s formal welcome tonight in the back hall.” he snapped waving a hand at me. I nodded and headed off.

On my way to the guard’s wash house I had to pass through the bunk house where I grabbed a small pouch given to me by Maria on the last anniversary of my arrival here. I slipped my jacket off leaving it behind, and walked down the next few doors to the guard bathing area. Here the small pool was filled by the runoff from the main house, today I was lucky the pool was free of unmistakable glisten of oil on the water from the main house. 

I slipped out of my clothes and left them in a pile, I eased into the pool with a shivered. Over the long journey from the castle to here the water cooled significantly. Not wanting to be in the water longer than I had to I washed fast opening the leather pouch and pulled a small vial of the bath oil Maria used. I closed my eyes and inhaled the floral cent, before using a small amount to rub my skin clean. As much as I didn’t want to in the cold water my hair needed to be cleaned, so I took a deep breath and dunked myself under shaking out my hair, using the oil there too, to help any knots come loose easily. When I came up for air I gasped and scrambled to the edge of pool and got out, and made my way back to my room where I lit a small lantern to warm up as I pulled out the brightly colored formal uniform. I hated it, but there wasn’t much of a choice here.

Several hours later I stood in the dining hall, my position next to the fireplace making my skin damp with perspiration causing my uniform be tight and uncomfortable. I had to concentrate to ignore the sweat beads rolling down my back. So, I kept my eyes bouncing around the room, formal guard duty was boring and, in most cases, Maria never requested it. Then my eyes fell on the queen and I saw her personal guard sitting next to her tasting all her food before and drink before she ate it, I had to roll my eyes, then refocused after my eyes locked with the captain’s I knew I would be in trouble later for that. 

Dinner was quiet save for the sound of silverware clinking and the sound of chewing filling the air.I was nearly falling asleep standing up. The heat from the fireplace next to me made me drowsy, when the sound of the queen’s voice shocked me back to attention.

“The church grows bolder, they have been taking over more of the city claiming it belongs to them, the old hunters are losing footing and favor of the people.” she sipped the wine in her hand

“I assume  that isn’t all you came out here to tell me.” Maria responded her tone cool and unwavering.

“And you would be right, you, Maria Cainhurst, last of her line are a bridge between them, they value your blood, and you against my dearest wishes insist on being a hunter rather than following your bloodline.” she sipped from her goblet “however now your choices become useful to me, and it’s time for you to stop playing around up here in the castle and help me settle things with the church.”

“I don’t like where this is going” Maria had set her goblet down and straightened in her chair.

“You are to return to the city with me, and present yourself to the Church and find out what they want in exchange for leaving my people alone.” 

From my position I could feel Maria tense.

“No” her answer was imminent, and the sudden edge to her tone had me curious. 

“Maria, there is no other way, you’re the only leverage I have against them!” 

Maria slammed her hands down on the table, the sound made me jump and my hand went to my sword, a glance over to my Captain showed me he had done the same 

“NO! Do you think I’m an idiot!” Maria stood and marched down the table passing right in front of me, “You know exactly what they want and you’re a fool if you think I’ll follow through with that!” the Queen’s personal guard stood and raised a sword to Maria. I didn’t even think before a stepped forward with my own sword raised.

“Maria tell this simpleton to stand down” the Queen spoke not meeting my gaze

“She is doing her duty in protecting me, tell your man to stand down you know I pose no threat to you.” the two women started each other down for a long moment but I never took my eyes off the guard in front of me, even after the guard in front of me put his sword away I kept mine leveled at the gap between his helmet and breastplate. Not until I felt Maria's hand on my shoulder relaxed sliding my sword back in my sheath. I took a step back

“Shall I return to my post M’lady?” I asked looking to Maria with a slight bow

“Yes” Maria turned back to the Queen “The Healing Church Takes enough, they value my blood and I send samples whenever they ask to keep them happy, nothing more,” Maria turned and walked out of the room “Lieutenant Shay, Captain Braiden with me. Enjoy the rest of your meal your highness” I looked to my Captain and nodded

“Yes Ma’am” we said at the same time as we walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the evening passed as normal, patrols along the inner wall, a quick bath with the few hours Cleo and I were allowed alone with the bath house in the evening, and then I was off duty until the morning. I decided to go to the go to library, the Cainhurst’s had thousands of volumes on anything and everything, so I pulled on an old pair of worn in slacks and a light button down shirt that had once been white and was now a soft tan.

As I passed through the dusty tomes I noticed a flicker of light at the end of the long room and slowly moved toward it, my hand moving to my hip and the silver dagger I that hung there. I pressed myself against the stone wall and as I crept forward. When I reached the corner I leaned forward just enough for one eye to peer down the corridor, my heart racing at what I might find, and my body instantly relaxing when I saw it was only Maria. She was standing with her back to me her eyes cast up to a large tapestry, its long flowing lines and shimmering thread were like water in the candle light. The tapestry showed a family, a large one all sharing common features, striking blue eyes, pale blond or silver hair, and a look in their eyes the was steely and cold. As I watched Maria did a quarter turn before moving on to the next tapestry.There were fewer people in this one, maybe half the number of the first some faces were different, older, some new and some having vanished all together. Another quarter turn, three more steps, and back again, her head turned back up, this time her hair caught the moonlight as she turned upward, the sight making my heart skip a beat as I took her form fully for the first time since finding her here. She was dressed for bed in a violet nightgown barely covered her, her shoulders and arms covered by a sheer white robe that came down to to her ankles, her hair cascading down her back soft waves. I felt almost weak looking at her as she looked up at the images before, now only four woven in thread. A blond woman sitting with a man behind her a hand on her shoulder and a baby in her arms, and a little girl on the floor in front of them, golden curls seeming to bounce in the still fabric. Quarter turn, three steps, quarter turn, look up. The final tapestry showed only two women, the first, Queen Annalise, her hair golden and flowing the crown on her head more like a helm obscuring her features, she was standing back to back with Lady Maria her head held high one of her swords at her hip the other held in front of her, point down. The image though beautiful didn’t do her justice.

“Are you going to stand there gawking all night, or are you going to come out and keep me company.” Maria's voice was loud in the quiet and made me jump. I stepped out my hand falling for my blade.

“I’m sorry M’Lady I didn’t mean to lurk.” I walked toward her, my boots echoing softly off the stone walls around us. As I approached her quickly looked around ensuring we were alone, then coming up behind Maria and gently placed my hands on her hips and leaned my head down, and using my nose to push her hair out of my way I let my lips graze the soft skin of her neck. I felt her body relax into mine and smiled; my hands encircling her. The dainty gown rising a few inches. We stood there for a not speaking or moving, I just held her taking in her warmth, her smell, her body on mine.

“Shay, I need to talk to you, about what the Queen said to me” her voice was stiff and her body tensed against mine, and I knew she was angry. I stepped back relinquishing my grip on her and she turned to face me, “the Queen wants me to allow the church to try to continue the Cainhurst line” I frowned, she couldn’t be saying what I thought she was saying “my family has always been” she sighed “complicated” she looked away, with a scoff “that’s putting it mildly.” she looked down and my hands held in hers, “Shay, I want to give you something” 

I shook my head

“M’Lady you have given me, so much, I’m spoiled here” I smiled though I knew it didn’t reach my eyes. I could tell by the way Maria looked at me over her shoulder. I had never see Maria like this, and it was startling

“Don’t,” she turned her eyes up at me, her shocking blue stare meeting mine, all uncertainty, gone from them. “I hate when you call me that, like some common maid” The look of disgust on her face  made the bridge of her nose wrinkle, and I couldn’t help but smile

“I’m sorry M’Lady, I didn’t mean to offend you, would M’Lady like to be called something else other than M’lady... M’Lady.” I smirked, and my comment earned me a light shove and I laughed as I stumbled back. “I’m sorry my love but you’re being so macabre, and I wanted to lighten the mood” 

“Because I need to talk to you about something serious,” Maria straightened “and I need an answer tonight,” she took a deep breath and took my hands again “Shay...” my heart thudded as she looked into my eyes. “We have been sneaking around and hiding for so many years now, and it needs to stop.” Her tone was firm but her words made panic begin to rise up in me, my chest tight and my knees weak, I squeezed her hands tighter

“Maria I-” my voice shook but she cut me off

“Please just listen” she pulled her hand from mine and I reached up to grab her back but i was slow and caught nothing but air and I stumbled my legs suddenly like lead unable to keep myself standing, I dropped to one knee my arms falling and my head bowed as she walked away, waiting for the words that would be like a dagger in my chest. “I can’t stand this anymore,” I heard her, the sound of metal on stone. “Shay, would you swear your self to my name.?” That had my breath coming up short. Had I heard her right? 

“W-what? M’Lady?” I asked almost  afraid to move

“Maria” she snapped “Would you swear yourself to the Cainhurst name, and take the mark of my family?” I looked up, Maria stood in front of me, a silver blade in one hand.

“Anything” I said but that wasn’t enough for her

“Say it.”

“M’La- Maria Cainhurst I swear myself to you and your name, in this life and the next!” Maria seemed to relax at that and held her hand out to me. I took it, then flinched when I saw a flash of silver out of the corner of my eye, and gasped when it cut into her wrist. Thick red blood blooming from her wrist, flowing in rivulets down her into her palm before rolling down her fingers, pooling in droplets at her fingertips and falling to the floor.

“Maria I don’t-” again she stopped me with a small, though almost sad, smile this time, she let the dagger go and reached for my cheek.

“Everything is going to be fine my love, drink.” I placed my hand over hers on my cheek before, gingerly reaching forward, taking her bloody hand and bringing it to my lips.The coppery sent flooding my nose, when my tongue slipped out from between my lips, bringing the thick warm liquid into my mouth, and instantly setting my body ablaze. I tightened my grip and pulled myself closer to Maria. It was as if her blood were the only thing that could nourish me and soon I had ran my tongue along her palm licking it clean. My tongue was near the cut in her wrist, when the an intense need for her griped me and I was on my feet in a flash. My mouth on hers feeling her gasp of surprise against my lips as I demanded entry, my hands clutching at the silken fabric, the heat under my skin growing more intense and spurring me forward. I moved my mouth to her neck as my hands slid under her nightgown and long the soft skin of her hips and waist, her moans of pleasure only excited me and I let out a possessive almost predatory growl letting my teeth graze her skin. Maria’s hands were at my belt and and she was pulling it open till her finger moved up my shirt touching lightly over my breasts. It was strange, a moment ago they were warm and now they were like ice against the inferno growing inside me. It made me shiver and I thought I would shake apart from the force of it, but as I held her, my fingers digging into her sides, I waited for her to get her hands around my neck and secure herself there. Before clutching her to my body and lifting her, bringing her legs to wrap around my waist and walked with her over to the table, kissing her. Somewhere on the edge of my mind I noticed the heat begin to ebb from my limbs making my chest burn hotter, I ignored it focusing myself on the woman in my arms rather than the growing burn.

Without taking my mouth of Maria’s I yanked hard on her robe and threw it to the side followed by my shirt the buttons already open my fingers were clumsy and heavy, with the heat gone from them. I grit my teeth against the fire roiling in my chest, and flung my shirt off to the side. Maria had already abandoned her nightgown when I pulled away, and i stopped for only a moment look at her, the moonlight coming through the widows shone on her skin God she was gorgeous. I pushed her back and onto the table and climbed on top of her, starting at her abdomen, running my tongue over her skin. When I reached her breast I teased the skin there with my teeth, making Maria gasp and bring her hands up to the back of my neck, her cool touch feeling wonderful against my burning skin, I sighed

“Shay you’re hot.” Maria muttered.

I used the tip of my tongue, to encircle her nipple, my eyes flicked up to her, and I laughed.

“You’re hot too, my love.”  As she took deep breaths, I could tell she was struggling to think straight with my assault on her body, her head falling back and fingers tangling in my hair until i felt the band holding it back brake, allowing my Raven hair to cascade over my shoulder.

“That’s not what I-ahhh.” She cried out when my hand came up between her legs and I slid my fingers inside her, the motion made easy by the wetness there. My smile grew when I felt her muscles tighten around me, and I leaned in close to her ear  
“Shh, my love” I kissed her along her jaw and back to her lips, closing my eyes, I tried to focus on Maria and not the growing inferno in my chest, it was becoming uncomfortable now. I shook it off however and curled my fingers against the flex of her muscles, my movements slow and deliberate I smiled against her ear when her back arched and she let out a gasping moan of pleasure. “I love you.” I whispered as i continued to massage moving my fingers in unison, her hand tightened in my hair and I groaned letting her pull my head back. I felt her lips on my neck and sighed

“You are mine Shay, I will never let you go.” she spoke, her voice shaky between moans. After several minutes, when I knew she was just on the edge, I pulled my hand away much to Maria’s displeasure, she squirmed beneath me, while I brought my fingers to my lips and slowly ran my tongue along it. 

She was sweet, and I moved to kneel on the floor in front of her, that is when I noticed how heavy my limbs had become, my knees stiff refusing to bend, while the heat had built that of a scorching sun, choking me. I stumbled back my feet becoming tangled in something that sent me tumbling to the ground, somewhere in the periphery of my mind I heard Maria say my name before I saw her above me. I have never seen Maria scared but the way she looked at me now, I knew she was terrified. I watched her eyes flit over me, and felt her cold hands on my chest, clumsily I tried to push her away afraid she would burn herself. I couldn’t breathe, or move, my arms and legs felt like they were tied down, the edges of my vision beginning to go dark. I couldn’t do anything but lie there and watch the tears fall from her cheeks. Until even that faded to black.

 

When I awoke it was dark, or still dark? I didn’t know, but I did know that I needed to find Maria, the terrified expression on her face burned into my mind. I threw the covers off and moved to sit, noticing a chill in the air, then noticing I was bare naked, grabbing the sheet and wrapping it around my shoulders I stood, and walked around realizing I was in the infirmary of the castle. With a sigh I began looking for my clothes in the sparse room. As I looked I noticed this wasn’t part of the main infirmary where they would patch up the guard members, this was a private chamber. Good God had Maria lost her mind? Why on Earth was I in here? I came to the only cupboard I hadn’t opened and found my clothes.

“Thank the gods.” It was the same thing I was wearing when I found Maria in the library, and started pulling them back on, I was just about to start buttoning my shirt, when I heard the door open and turned to look. It was Maria, carrying a tray, well she had been but when she saw me the tray went crashing to the ground. I turned to face her a smile spreading across my lips, “hello beautiful,” she practically sprinted across the room and I met her half way, encircling her in my arms while she wrapped her arms around my neck and pressing her lips to mine.

“You finally woke up.” she whispered, pressing her forehead to mine “I was so worried” I kissed her once, my lips just touching hers before I pulled away again

“Well I feel fine now, and I’ll feel even better after you explain what happened” I looked at her pointedly “I know you said you didn’t want to sneak around anymore but this is a bit much, what is the rest of the guard going to think?” I frowned when she pulled away and looked away “Maria? What’s going on?”

“There is a lot that has happened” she said going over to the tray she bent started to clean it up “you’ve been out for a day, after the Queen found out what happened, what I did, she left” she picked up the tray and set it next to the sink. I nodded and crossed my arms

“The Oath? The blood? Or the last eight years?” I asked following her with my eyes

“All of it. Mostly the ceremony,” she turned to me and I walked over to her

“And what was that Ceremony?” I asked watching her face, “Maria I love you, you know that so what was that all about?” she took a deep breath and walked toward me

“I’ve told you of the different factions of hunters, yes?” I nodded remember several nights spent in one of the central courtyards laying in the grass amongst bushes while we talked about just about everything from my childhood and hers to beasts and hunters “the church has been studying the blood of my family and found that it can imbue a sort of power in hunter, they see it as unnatural deeming us Vileblood. Nevertheless it has attracted followers to the queen who take this oath and drink her blood, to then bare the mark of my family.” she dropped her gaze to my chest and frowned, she looked, deeply sad and almost worried. “Have you looked in a mirror since you awoke” I nodded, then faltered, I actually hadn’t, despite the several full length mirrors in the room i had walked right past them all, and not bothered to look at myself. “Before I go on you should see” she nodded to mirror behind me and I turned.

My shirt was still unbuttoned so I had a clear view of the mark seemingly carved into the skin between my breasts, right were the epicenter of the inferno from night before had been. I touched it, there was no more heat no more pain it was just there, bright and raw.

“I appears on your back as well, like it went right through you. Queen Annalise said it meant your devotion to the Vilebloods was strong, stronger than any she had seen before” I turned back to her. 

“I think I’m missing something here, wouldn’t that be something that would please her?” Maria laughed and thought her laugh wasn’t quite a happy one, I was glad to see her smile even just a little 

“You’re right about that but no, the church values my blood more than hers since I come from the main family, and the Queen from a high ranking branch family, and because of that, she is angry that I performed the ceremony, she sees it as her soul duty to bring people in under the crest of the Vilebloods, and by circumventing her authority on this matter I have deeply disrespected her, not that I really care, because what I have done is shown her and the church that I’m not theirs to control.” I turned away from the mirror and walked back to her and placed my hands on either side of her face before leaning in and kissing her

“So long as I am here, no one, will ever control you” I kissed her once again gently and took her hand. “In this life and the next, I’m here for you, not the Queen, just you” my words brought a light into her eyes that I didn’t realize until now had been missing.

“I’m glad you said that, because there is something that requires our attention” the was a flash anger in her eyes and stopped her

“Maria, what is going on?” she looked away, and took a deep breath, something was bothering her, Maria took my hand and lead me over to a window that looked out over the front of the castle, the sight shocked me.

As I watched the front gate a wolf like beast leapt over landing on top of a figure, I saw its head shake back and forth, and though I couldn’t hear the screams, from somewhere deep in my memories, shrieks and screams of dying men and women echoed in my ears, I hadn’t even noticed I was shaking until I felt Maria tug on my shoulder, her voice coming to me as if through a tunnel, until I snapped back to awareness with a gasp and stumbled back from the window.

“why are they here? I thought the Queen”

“She pulled the royal guard from the Village as punishment for my transgression, she made the announcement and gave the staff half a day to leave if they wanted, most of the house staff left, and I sent Gabriel with them, he’s been to good to us, most of the guard stayed except” she laughed though there was no humor there “the Captain and the other Lieutenants” she looked at me “as the highest ranking member of the guard left I guess you the captain of the Cainhurst guard, and the first female captain in the history of the family”

“I’m honored” I said but my voice was hollow “Maria you know I haven’t”

“Seen one up close since the bridge” she nodded solemnly “Yes, I know but we knew it would happen one day, I had planned to capture one so that your first encounter would be controlled but It's a little late for that,” I nodded 

“My sword?” I asked finally turning away from the widow. I had already seen my dagger when I found my clothes and moved to pick that up attaching it at my leg,

“The armory is over run, but I managed to grab a few things, and my things are in my room” she looked to the trunk “I put what I could in here the rest is with mine stuff.” I followed her gaze and my eyes landing on an old wood trunk, with a few items draped over the top and a pair of boots on the floor next to it. 

“Hunters garb” I said picking up a long coat

“Yes get dressed quick, the guard is doing well keeping them away from the house but a few got in before they mobilized” I nodded pulling the boots on and fastening the buttons on the jacket, as I stood taking one last glance out the window I jumped when there was a loud thud, like a body hitting the wall. I whirled, to see the door standing open, a black shadowed creature looming in the doorway.

“Maria?” I called out not wanting to take my eyes off the creature

“Im fine,” she groaned “I was behind the door” the creature turned its head and stalked toward Maria, as it moved I could see her, knocked on the ground. I reached for the dagger at my belt and swung my arm out knocking a lamp to the ground, the resulting crash made the beast in front of me whip its head around to stare at me. Its gaping maw dripping with a mixture of blood and saliva, its fur was dirty, matted with mud and, yet more blood, the sight of it made me wonder whose blood it was.

“Maria go, I’ll follow” i stepped back and moved to be parallel with the door, the hulking beast followed me and stalked toward me.

“Shay, I’m not-” I cut her off taking my eyes off the beast to look at her

“I'll be right behind you,” I smiled, and she nodded rushing out the door. Meanwhile I returned my gaze to the beast

“That’s right focus on me big guy,” I flipped the dagger in my hand so it pointed down. When I thought thought maria was far enough away, I took a deep breath before taking off, running directly at the wolfish beast in front of me, and it lunged for me, its blood maw opening and claws reaching for me, when I was just about nose to nose with the beast, I jumped, planting my foot in the middle of the beasts head. One of its long dirty claws caught my though and i hissed at the pain and threw myself into a cartwheel my hands landing on the monsters hindquarters I jammed the knife into its back, I grinned at the satisfying crunch and pop as the blade slid and lodged itself in a joint between two bones, my joy at incapacitating the beast faltered as I felt its back legs give out while I was still upside down over him, I tucked my head somersaulting away until I hit the opposite wall hard enough to make my ears ring. When i opened my eyes the world was upside down, I groaned turning onto my side, pain shooting through my shoulder.

“Damn” I hissed and looked down, and my arm hung limply down my side, my fingers were numb, meaning my shoulder was dislocated. I heard a growl and looked up, the monster in the room may have been injured but it wasn’t dead and it was now trying to claw its way to me, it back leg flopping uselessly behind it my dagger still lodged securely in its hide quarters. Using my good arm I pulled myself up and taking one last glance at the beast, I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me, pushing a bookshelf in front of it for good measure before sliding to the floor clutching my shoulder. 


End file.
